


A Walk in the Moonlight

by Airyfairy13



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airyfairy13/pseuds/Airyfairy13
Summary: A little behind the scenes look at just what Robin meant when he asked Regina for a walk in the moonlight.





	A Walk in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Even though this is a canon fic, it is set in a fictitious six month period of love and domesticity between defeating Zelena and Marian coming back. I've been playing around with this for some time, hope you enjoy.

Regina is in a predicament. She knows that Snow is talking to her. She's dimly aware that the princess is asking her something banal about funding for a new school playground, it’s just she’s finding it hard to gather enough of her brain together to answer her. She’d been fine all evening. Fine when they’d arrived and Emma had tried to bore her socks off about some Sherriff department dilemma and Regina had had to remind her she wasn't on town time. She’d been fine when Charming had been pouring her a drink and teased her lightly about the Evil Queen’s newfound love for a pale ale. And she’d been fine all the way through dinner, as they’d actually managed to have some amusing conversation at the pirate’s expense. But then Snow had been serving dessert - treacle tart with clotted cream - which Regina hadn’t touched (she didn’t even want to imagine what that would do to her figure) - but Robin? Robin’s eyes had widened with delight as he’d taken his first sticky, sugary bite and then he’d let out this _moan_. This frankly _orgasmic_ moan.

And Regina’s been having trouble concentrating ever since.

The groan of pleasure he made at that first mouthful of warm pie exactly matched the sound he makes when Regina gives him a particularly deep suck on his cock. And since then the volley of moans he’s been making to show his hearty appreciation of Snow’s baking have combined with the last few nights of Roland sleeping in their bed to have her hot and throbbing with lust.

Regina tries to concentrate on whatever insipid reasons Snow is giving for the replacement of the swing set, and even thinks she might have managed to get her libido under control when Robin finishes his pie and runs a finger round the plate to pick up the remnants of custard and ice cream that have pooled there before licking it off in a frankly indecent manner. Ok so it probably looks perfectly innocent to everyone else, but it has Regina flashing hot and her self-control snapping.

With a jolt and a sharp, ‘Robin, we need to go,’ she stands, her chair scraping loudly as she does so. Everyone at the table jumps and turns to her in surprise. And Robin, that adorable idiot, actually lets out a little whimper and pouts as he says, ‘But I haven’t had seconds yet.’

When Emma chimes in with ‘Yeah, Regina, what’s the rush?’, Regina has to remind herself that they are enemies no longer and it’s considered poor form to magically force your friend’s face into her own half full plate of dessert.

The sight of the Charmings’ bewildered faces does sober her slightly and she fumbles for an excuse, eventually saying with a tight smile, ‘We have to relieve Granny from babysitting duty. We said we’d be home by ten.’

‘That’s not for another forty minutes.’ Snow says questioningly, looking at her with a mixture of curiosity and concern.

‘I… I know.’ Regina stammers slowly before drawing herself up to stand straight and continuing with more assurance, ‘But Robin promised me a walk in the moonlight before we got home.’ She gives an absent wave of her hand and says briskly, ‘You know how it is in this town, you have to make the most of the peace and quiet while you can. Robin? Shall we?’

She turns to him with a flash of her eyes and prays he’ll play along. Luckily he seems to have decided that whatever she wants to do must be more important than his second helping of treacle tart and he sweeps away his look of confusion and plasters on that same easy smile she fell so hard for, nodding and standing.

They say their goodbyes, answering Emma’s ‘You sure everything’s ok?’ with a quick ‘Of course.’ and if the Charmings and Hook don’t look entirely convinced as they shrug their jackets on and head for the door, well honestly she couldn’t care less. The door has barely shut behind them when Regina grips Robin’s hand and purple smoke whirls around them, depositing them moments later in the secret chamber at the back of her vault.

‘Regina,’ Robin starts, taking in their sudden change of scenery, ‘What the hell is go— Mm!’ Before he can finish the question her lips crash onto his and his back thumps against the wall behind him. Her hands are already shoving his jacket down his arms and to the floor followed swiftly by her own. Her fingers are at his buttons now, fumbling slightly in her eagerness, but before she can divest him of his shirt entirely, his hands come up to cover hers, stopping her in her tracks and he’s pulling back slightly so he’s able to look her in the eyes.

‘Please don’t take this as a complaint,’ he says, already slightly breathless, ‘but is everything ok?’

She nods, her tongue coming out to wet her lips slightly before she presses them to a spot just below his jaw. ‘Mhmm’ she hums against his neck, and she can feel his breath quicken against her brow, ‘I just really, really’ she says between kisses down his neck, towards his collarbone, ‘want you,’ she finishes with a little nip.

Robin groans slightly as she drags her tongue down the v of his shirt. ‘And what’s brought this on?’

‘You,’ she says, resuming her undressing of him, ‘moaning about that damned treacle tart.’ She pushes his shirt off his shoulders as he chuckles slightly. ‘Made me think about what else makes you moan.’

He grins at that and then he’s the one kissing her, reaching for her top and pulling it over her head. His hands coming up immediately to cup her breasts and she bites her lip and arches into him, with a groan of ‘Yes, Robin.’

She is burning for him. She can’t wait. She tips her head back to his and catches his lips in another searing kiss before murmuring for him to, ‘Fuck me.’

He groans at that, the same groan that started all of this, and hoists her to him with a hand on her ass, holding her against him as he walks her forward until she hits the bed and falls back on to it. Her hands go to his trousers, sliding the zipper down and reaching inside to stroke him. He’s hard as nails and he moans and presses into her touch, his tongue trailing down her neck and over the swell of her left breast.

Then his hands are on her trousers, unbuttoning and standing to strip them off her, her shoes falling to the floor with a clatter as he pushes them off her feet. He pushes his jeans down, taking his boxers with him before he’s reaching to strip her panties off and down while she twists her arm underneath her to unclasp her bra.

And then he’s urging her backwards, moving so she’s fully on the bed and he’s stretching out on top of her, his fingers running down between her breasts, over her stomach and finally, finally down to her clit.

She gasps at his touch and oh god, this isn’t going to take long. He slips two fingers inside her and she bites down on his shoulder at the blissful feel of him. ‘God you’re so wet,’ he groans into her neck before he’s moving his kisses down, his tongue coming out to sweep over her nipple and she arches into him again.

‘Mhmm,’ she agrees, before gasping out, ‘Yes! More, Robin. Harder.’ But he doesn’t obey, letting his fingers slip out of her altogether. Her cry of protest almost immediately becomes a deep throaty groan of anticipation as he shifts down the bed and settles between her legs.

For a second he doesn’t do anything but gaze at her, a hungry look on his face, and she can’t bear the waiting. She lets out a whimper and her head falls back on the pillow, ‘Robin, please, I’m dying here.’

He lets out a soft chuckle and then she feels his tongue brush ever so lightly against her clit and she moans, so turned on it’s ridiculous.

He keeps up those feather light touches until she’s literally begging him to, ‘Please, Robin, please, do it properly.’

He finally takes pity on her and closes his lips around her clit and sucks. She cries out, her thighs beginning to tremble already and oh god this isn’t going to take long at all.

His tongue is swirling now, firmer, harder. Her body is tensing, her toes curling and then he slips one finger inside her as he sucks her clit again and she lets out a shout of pleasure. Her body goes rigid, shaking, her mouth open in a silent scream, teetering on the edge as he sucks and sucks and then it breaks. Orgasm washes over her and she jerks and cries - ecstasy flooding her shaking limbs.

She pushes his head away when the pleasure becomes too much and he kneels up, wiping his mouth with one hand, the other still thrusting lazily inside her as the aftershocks wear off.

She raises one trembling hand to push her hair off her face and laughs shakily, ‘God, that was… Fuck.’

He’s grinning at her, a bit smug, a bit pleased with himself, but she can’t summon the brain power to tease him for it so she just reaches a hand out for him, urging him up and on top of her. ‘I think I told you to fuck me, ’ she murmurs in his ear and that wipes the smug look off his face.

He swallows thickly and nods, ‘As you wish milady,’ before he’s reaching down to guide himself into her. They moan in tandem now as she feels him sink deliciously into her. She feels tight, still zinging with pleasure, and as he starts to thrust, deep and steady, she feels her nipples tighten even further.

...

He’s all around her, his heated words in her ear, his mouth sucking gently at the soft skin of her neck. And then he shifts, taking one of her legs in his hand and draping it over his shoulder.

The change in angle is electric, her head tips back on a shout of pleasure. ‘Just there?’ Robin asks between gritted teeth.

‘Uh huh’ she manages to utter back between cries of pleasure as the heat flares up her belly, her neck, her face. Everything is coiling tighter and tighter, her muscles are tense, her eyes screwed tight and then, with a harsh cry she comes again.

Robin is groaning above her and lets out deep moan as he thrusts deep and empties himself inside her. With a whine of satisfaction he flops down to the mattress beside her, gathering her into his arms and pulling her in towards him. Their skin is dewy with sweat and sticks slightly as their legs twine together and they trade lazy, slightly sloppy kisses.

As soon as Regina can catch her breath she murmurs that they really do need to get home to the kids. Robin chuckles and dots her forehead with kisses as he says, ‘I guess we’ll have to take a rain check on that walk.’

* * *

 

Aside from a slightly raised eyebrow the following day as Emma asks if they got home in time to relieve Granny from her babysitting duties Regina forgets all about their ‘walk in the moonlight’ until a month or so later.

They’re in the kitchen enjoying a lazy start to their Sunday, Henry and Roland recently returned to them following a sleepover with Emma and her pirate. Henry usually spends Saturday nights over with his other mother and often Roland begs to be allowed to go too, hero worship his ‘big brother’ as he does. Some weeks Regina and Robin step in, aware that it’s important that Henry gets time with Emma on his own - time to do twelve-year-old things, not four-year-old things. But last night Robin and Regina were more than happy to let Roland be taken along for a sleepover. They like their alone time too.

Emma always brings them back before breakfast though, in time for brunch in the kitchen, the air warm and sugary with the smell of cinnamon waffles, apple pancakes or, like today, stuffed French toast. Most weeks Emma stays to eat with them and Regina can’t help but marvel at the strange ease with which she’s fallen into a co-step-parent family.

Robin is sitting at the table, a settling hand on Roland’s back who is bobbing excitedly in his chair as his father pours an appropriate (rather than pre-schooler) amount of syrup over his French toast, before helping him cut it into manageable chunks. Emma and Henry are serving themselves raspberries from the bowl in the centre of the table as Regina joins them, depositing a pot of strong coffee in front of Robin who makes a happy noise of appreciation as the smell reaches him.

‘This is so yummy, Regina!’ says Roland around his considerable mouthful, sticky cheeks bulging.

She smiles affectionately at the little boy she’s come to think of as half hers as she slides onto her own chair and says, ‘Thank you, Roland. But remember what we said about speaking with our mouths full, hmm?’

He grins mischievously and nods at her.

Emma, also chewing happily, agrees heartily and reaches for more syrup before asking, ‘So what did you guys get up to last night?’

It’s an innocent question but one that makes Regina flush hot, her eyes immediately sliding to Robin, who is now staring fixedly down at his plate.

Regina’s mind races for something to say as the memory of her sitting on this very chair rears up in front of her. Robin hadn’t been able to wait for them to finish dinner before he’d tugged her to the very edge of her seat, dropped to his knees, pushed up her skirt and driven her to paroxysms of pleasure with his tongue before pulling her to her feet, bending her over the table and fucking another trembling orgasm out of her.

Regina’s just thanking God she’d remembered to Lysol the table before breakfast this morning as her eyes flit to Roland and Henry both of whom seem to be too distracted by their food to be paying any attention to Emma’s question or Regina’s own stuttering as she fumbles for an answer.

Emma’s look of innocent curiosity has become a devilishly knowing grin just as Robin swoops to her rescue with a hasty (but all things considered, quite convincing) answer of, ‘We went for a rather romantic walk in the moonlight.’

Emma’s having none of it though and lets out a wicked cackle as she forks up another mouthful of syrupy waffle.

Regina can feel her cheeks burning as she hastily changes the subject to a fishing trip Robin and David have been planning for the boys.

Emma’s amusement lingers but she doesn’t push and allows the conversation to be steered in another direction.

...

After Emma has left and the boys have disappeared to play computer games, Regina slips her arms around Robin’s waist as he sees to the washing up. 'Thank you,' she murmurs, pressing a kiss to his t-shirt clad shoulder.

‘For what?’ he asks, turning his head back towards her slightly.

‘For being a much faster thinker than me,’ she answers, pressing her face to his shoulder again.

Robin snorts with laughter and turns in her arms, settling his around her waist and popping a kiss on her forehead, ‘You’re welcome. Though I don’t think we fooled Emma.’

Regina presses her lips together and shakes her head slightly, ‘Well you know the saviour and her superpower,’ she says, rolling her eyes.

‘Mmm,’ Robin agrees, smiling and tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. ‘But I have to say, I really really enjoyed our walk in the moonlight.’

Regina can’t help but grin back, ‘Me too. I’ll take a walk in the moonlight with you any day of the year.’

* * *

 

And so a tradition was born. From then on Robin only needs to stroll into the mayor’s office while Regina pours over a tedious town funding report and request a walk in the moonlight - despite the blazing hot afternoon sun streaming through the window - to have them breathless and trembling, said town funding report crumpled beneath them.

Or Regina, frustrated at being made to help Grumpy and his friends with their latest harebrained scheme, only has to pull out her cell phone, turn her back on the bickering dwarves and mutter under her breath to Robin that she could ‘really use a walk in the moonlight’ to have the two of them abandoning everything for a hurried quickie in the bathroom of Granny’s diner.

Regina largely objects to Robin using it in front of the boys but very occasionally, if they are all watching TV of an evening, he will turn to look at her at the other end of the sofa, speaking over Roland and Henry’s totally uninterested heads to suggest a ‘little stroll in the moonlight once the boys have gone to bed’. She knows they have no idea what he is referring to but she still feels there is something disturbing about talking about sex in front of their sons. Even if it is in code.

And then everything went to hell. Every shining moment of happiness was ripped away from her and she had to force herself to endure the pain of their separation by convincing herself that she deserved the torture of knowing that Robin and Marian were living together hundreds of miles away. That this was a just and worthy punishment for her years as the Evil Queen because how could anything else hurt this much otherwise?

So after Robin and Roland have been miraculously restored to her, even Regina can’t find it in her heart to scold when, after weeks of heart-wrenching separation followed by an alt-universe-but-no-less-real-feeling near death experience, Robin settles himself into the booth across from her with a wry smirk on his stupidly handsome face and says, ‘So, Will is looking after Roland, perhaps I could take you for a little walk in the moonlight?’

On the contrary, she tips her own head with a grin of her own and with a wicked glint in her eye, answers him, ‘Perhaps.’


End file.
